1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a base of a sawing machine and more particularly, to a base having a board extending laterally from a side wall of the base, the board having a passage defined between the board and the side wall and a pocket disposed to the board so as to receive tools etc. therein.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional sawing machine includes a base on which a bench is disposed, a saw disk, a drive means disposed to an under side of the bench and a gauge device disposed to an upper side of the bench, when operating the saw machine, some tools, such as spanners, rulers, may be used to lock the saw disk and to scale the products, generally, operators put the tools or elements on the bench for a convenience of accessing thereto, however, such a habit of randomly putting tools or elements on the bench could be a traverse to the normal work of the operators. In fact, operators do have a tool box to receive their tools but that is not convenient for the operators to access to.
The present invention intends to provide a base of a saw machine, which is made of plastic and has receiving means to conveniently receive tools therein so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.